The Aaron Show
The Aaron Show is a spinoff series of Long-Tail Kitty that ran from 1993-2002, 2005-2006. Argosy Media (Named Argosy Media Corporation back then) Creative Consultant Robert Hues thought of the idea when seeing that Aaron really stole the show from Longtail Harold (Main character of Long-Tail Kitty.) So Argosy Media planned on creating a show featuring the said character. In 1993, the first episode was aired, and it was a smashing hit. In 1996, a video company named Sneaker Shoe Video made something called the "Aaron Show Home Videos" program with episodes from Season 1 and Season 2 on VHS. If you called their number, you would pay $9.99 for the first video, and $14.99 plus S&H for the later ones. If you bought with a credit card on just one video, you could get a free audio cassette named "Rock with Aaron". The program ended in early 1998 when Season 3 had just ended. These videos are rare as of today. ''The Aaron Show: The Complete First Season ''was released by Argosy Digital Center on May 2, 2009 and The Complete Second Season was released February 29, 2011. In 1996, a Spanish dub known as "Aaron y Sus Amigos" was shown on Spanish television. List of episodes Season 1 Season 1 of The Aaron Show was popular. Season one didn't gain much popularity, and the Season 1 DVD hasn't been released in the USA. (Yet) Episodes #Aaron's Skates - A cat named Aaron buys a pair of skates and wrecks havoc. #Puppy Dog Pet Peeve #A Trip To Mister Macaroni's House #I Just Can't Wait #Irish Vacation #Aaronzilla #The Diet Of Horror #Night of the Living Chili #An Overnight Party #Misadventure in Babysitting #Aaron's Slumber Party - Aaron invites his friends to his slumber party, but will it turn out good? #Game Show Madness #Aaron of the Jungle Episodes 1, 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 13 were released on the "Aaron Show Home Video" program as these names: 1. Original - Aaron's Skates; Program - Aaron's Rollerskates 3. Original - A Trip To Mister Macaroni's House; Program - Macaroni and Cheese Party 7. Original - The Diet of Horror; Program - Die with a T 8. Original - Night of the Living Chili; Program - Chili Beans and Monsters 9. Original - An Overnight Party; Program - A Midnight Party, Please! 10. Original - Misadventures in Babysitting; Program - Misadventures of Babysitting 11. Original - Aaron's Slumber Party; Program - Pajamas and Soda to Bed 13. Original - Aaron of the Jungle; Program - Aaron of the Jungle Season 2 Season 2 of The Aaron Show wasn't a smashing hit as Season 1 either. The season aired in 1994, and the last episode of the season airing in 1995. Episodes #On the Contrary* #Seventeen Little Duckies #Crushed Tails* #How to Babysit a Dog* #Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ow #The Magical Scrapbook* #Trashing and Thrashing #Cookie Crime #Peanut Butter and Aaron Sandwich* #Pizza Palace of Puppy Pouncing #Alphabet Soup* #Bon Voyage!* #Star Battles* #The Great Asparagus Curse #The Rat's Nest* #New Friends (Only known print currently is Nuevos Amigos) #Fall Festival Fever #Cat Fight, Man-to-Man! #A Bad Day* #Cops and Donuts #Flowers and Trees #Super Bear to the Rescue #ABCDEF, Gee!* #The Best Rainy Day Ever* #Monsters in the Closet #Blackout* **All episodes released in the Aaron Show Home Video retained the original names. Season 3 Season 3 of The Aaron Show was aired in 1997 after a long hiatus from making episodes. Some episodes in the season were extended to 2-3 parts. Monsters in the Closet, however, was in 5 parts. By the Power of Greyhound's parts all had subtitles, while the others didn't. Episodes #By the Power of Greyhound - Part I (Sword from the Stone) #By the Power of Greyhound - Part II (Purple Clothing and Pink Pizza) #By the Power of Greyhound - Part III (I Have the Spaghetti!) #Death in the Family** #My Hero Dogface - Part I #My Hero Dogface - Part II #Couch Potato #Tick-Tock Click-Clock #The Old Man is Snoring #Monsters in the Closet - Part I #Monsters in the Closet - Part II #Monsters in the Closet - Part III #Monsters in the Closet - Part IV #Monsters in the Closet - Part V #The Great Snow Race* #The Mean Green Submarine Machine #Let's Go Green** #Fuzzy Wuzzy Comes to Visit #The Not-So-Grand Finale **This was the Season 1 pilot for The Aaron Show **This episode is educational/deals with real life problems Trivia * The original version of Death in the Family had a small bit of blood (Grandpa Katface coughing) and a graphic scene of Grandpa Katface having a heartattack. These scenes have been edited out/cut short ever since. * The plot on the episode "The Not-So-Grand Finale" will be later used and similar to this on the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Take This Ed and Shove It", but with a different plot. Season 4 Season 4 of The Aaron Show was broadcast in 1999. This was the last season to feature creator Ellen Peck to voice Aaron. Lewis Jones, who filled in for Peck when he took a day off for an Aaron Direct-to-Video movie, would voice Aaron in the next season. This is the only season that features two shorts per episode. Inbetween the shorts was a song segment known as Aaron's Musik Videoz, where Aaron and the gang would sing songs. This is the only season to also have no commercial breaks during the show and the first season to have an Aaron remodel. (The one that has a black eye with a white pupil and much, much skinnier body.) Episodes #Rock n' Roll Band/Cookie Crumbling #Rocket to the Moon/Big Surprises #Happy Birthday/The Chicken #Aaron and the Beanstalk/Happy Feet #Hokey Polka/Longtail's Workout #The Treehouse/Video Store #The Great Train Rubbery/Here Doggy, Doggy, Doggy #Blurney & Buddies/Power Out! #20,000 Little Leagues Under the Sea/Rabbits #Lucky & Pullwrinkle/Life as a Toon #Rainy Days/Dial A for Aaron #Skating Rink/Hip Hop Kangaroos #Base-ket Ball/The Giants #Aaron's Christmas Spectacular! (TV Movie) #Turn Out Those Lights/Super Duper Tonio Siblings #Rub-a-Dub/Lunatic Fanboy #Airplanes/A Bottle of Rum #The Wizard of Ooze/Dandy Candy #Duckies/The Bird Flew #Kaboom!/Make Way for Penguins #The Monsters/Super-Aaron #Childish Immortal Karate Lizards/In the Garden Mistakes *In Rock n' Roll Band, Aaron syncs to Longtail's lines when he says, "A band would be perfect for us to get rich!", also his tail disappears for a frame. *In Blurney & Buddies, Aaron is wearing sailor's clothes (from one of the previous scenes) in the background when Blurney the Pink Dragon sings about Pretending. *In Super-Aaron, Aaron's cape's red color keeps flickering from dark to bright when talking to Longtail, or in this case, Catman. Trivia * The plot on the episode "Rainy Days" will be later used and similar to this on the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Don't Rain on My Ed", but with a different plot. * The plot on the episode "Life as a Toon" will be later used and similar to this on the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Every Which Way But Ed", but with a different plot. Season 5 Season 5 of The Aaron Show was broadcast in 2000. It is known best for being the most short-lived season. Lewis Jones voices Aaron in this season. The Aaron Show was cancelled in 2002 when being in syndication until 2005. Episodes #Flowers on the House #One Lump or Two? #Ch-Ching! #Open Sesame #Welcome Home #Dollars and Donuts #Huckleberry Shin #Hot Chocolate Winters #Aaron's Grill Party #Car Riding Trivia * Lewis Jones' Aaron voice, unlike Ellen Peck's, was given a more male sound and such as if Aaron was almost a teenager. Season 6 Season 6 was the last season of The Aaron Show, airing in 2005 after years of cancellation. This season, like Season 5, has only 10 episodes. Two of them reruns of Season 1. Episodes #Swingin' Jazz #Puppets and Stuff #Talent Show #Skating Aaron (Season 1 Rerun) #The Sleepover (Season 1 Rerun) #Snow Antics #Boat Trip #Crazed Kitty #The Return of Blurney & Buddies #Boxing Chumpion Reception This season of The Aaron Show, has been criticized a lot and had very low ratings, saying that the "episodes were boring". Even Lewis Jones says he didn't like the season. People say "the animation was tacky" and "the idea of rerunning two Season 1 episodes was unsmart". Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:1993 Category:Argosy Media Category:Aaron the Cat Category:2002 television endings Category:2006 television endings